The Perks of Having a Broken Arm
by palmonello
Summary: Being newlyweds, Misaki feels obligated to look after her alien husband who has broken his arm, but his constant teasing and pervertedness makes her job much harder.


**~ The Perks of Having a Broken Arm ~**

This story is based off what happens in Maid Sama whilst Misaki and Takumi are in high school. This story is sort of AU since Takumi breaking his arm in high school isn't a part of this story. (Basically, in this story, we assume that the high school incident with Usui breaking his arm never occurred. ^^)

* * *

Misaki led Takumi through the door of their apartment. She wordlessly sat him down on the sofa; her husband watching her very carefully. He, being the alien he was, could sense the anger radiating off her body. But he chose not to say anything just in case it would fuel her anger. She had dropped her bag and his files onto the floor and walked over to him, her fringe covering her eyes. Takumi swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing.

'Why did you do that?' She had bent over, her face very close to his. Her hands were on her hips, a typical action she chose when she was angry. He looked straight into her eyes. They were fiery, her lovely amber jewels dancing with rage. He really loved his wife, she was so passionate and he didn't mind her hot-temperament; it made their relationship much more exciting. His eyes wondered around her body, admiring the woman standing before him. He was careful not to let a grin slip out.

'It's my job to protect you Misa-chan.'

Sighing, she face palmed. 'It's not your job. I can look after myself! I just happened to slip over that's all. You didn't have to catch me and break your arm!' She looked at him again. 'Besides you have to go to work don't you?'

'It doesn't really matter since I'm the boss of the company anyways.' He didn't mind being away from work. It was another excuse to stay with his wife. He couldn't hold his grin back anymore.

'You think this is funny Usui?' She gripped the collar of his shirt and stared right into his eyes. She noticed how his eyes began to stray, whilst his smirk widened. She finally met his line of sight and released his collar to smack his head. 'Usui you pervert!'

* * *

'Misa-chaaan. I'm hungry. You have to feed me.'

'Cook something yourself you pervert.'

'It's not my fault you were trying to seduce your husband.'

She looked up from her book and gave him a glare. 'I wasn't trying to seduce you! You were looking down my shirt! You were supposed to be listening to what I was saying!'

He pouted. 'Why would I ever ignore the sweet melody of my Misa-chan's voice?' Takumi did not deny looking down her shirt to peek at his wife's supple breasts.

'Shut up Usui!'

'You need to stop calling me 'Usui'. We're both 'Usuis' now remember? Ever since you agreed to be mine.'

Sometimes Misaki could not understand that possessive streak within him.

'Call me Takumi. Repeat after me Misa-chan. Ta-ku-mi.' He used the same tone people used to talk to babies.

'Leave me alone!' She grumpily got up from the sofa.

'But you have to cook something for me!'

'I already told you to do it yourself.'

He gave her a puppy eyed look. 'But-but I hurt my arm.' He held up the cast on his left arm.

'You mostly use your right hand anyways. You can do it yourself.' She was walked towards their bedroom.

'Is this neglect play?'

'Usui Takumi!' He could almost hear her blushing.

'Misa-chaaaan. Please? You have to look after your dear husband don't you? I'll starve to death if I don't eat.'

There was silence for a little while. Then he heard the shuffling of her slippers as she appeared into the living room again.

'You won't starve to death you idiot.' She glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. 'Fine. It's dinner-time anyways.' She saw him grinning. Before he could say anything, she said, 'd-don't expect anything good though, you know I'm not good at cooking!' She ran away embarrassed that she had given in.

Takumi grinned. His wife was really too cute.

* * *

An hour later, the sun was beginning to set behind the line of buildings in Tokyo. Takumi waited with patience, his Misa-chan would be done soon. The broken arm rested on the arm of the sofa had a sort of dull ache but it was nothing unbearable for Takumi. He was glad he had gotten hurt instead of Misaki. She was his number one priority after all. Misaki had gotten very worried and had taken him to a hospital. They then discovered that he had fractured his arm. He knew that she would get mad at her but he didn't mind.

'I-it's done.' Misaki was standing under the arch of the wall, in a frilly apron she had gotten for Takumi. A tea towel separated her hands from the hot handles of the pot. He watched her lay down the pot on a kitty-patterned heat mat. She shuffled back into the kitchen to retrieve two soup bowls and spoons.

While she was gone, Takumi lifted the lid of the pot. Unsurprisingly, Misaki had managed to create some sort of purple concoction in the kitchen. It didn't smell too bad surprisingly. It smelt like regular pumpkin soup.

Misaki came back to the living room and began to scoop some of her concoction into the bowls. She accidentally spilt a little of the soup onto her hand.

'Ouch!' She wiped it away with the tea towel and looked at her hand. Takumi gently took her hand to inspect the wounded area. His eyes met hers she watched, slightly entranced by her alien's gaze. Takumi began licking her hand seductively, not breaking eye contact with his lovely maid.

'Yum, I love tasting my favourite Misa-chan.'

* * *

For the second time of the day, Takumi was nursing his head.

Misaki slammed a bowl down on the coffee table in front of him. 'Eat.'

She began eating her portion, her face instantly contorting at the taste.

'Are you not going to eat?' She asked him.

'I want you to feed meee.'

'Feed yourself.'

'But Misa-chaaan. You have to look after me remember?'

She stilled for a second but eventually gave in. 'Fine.'

Keeling down between her husband's legs, she took his bowl and scooped a spoonful of soup and nervously brought it to his lips.

'You have to blow it for me.'

She blushed at the innuendo.

'Thinking dirty things Misa-chan? We can do those things later if you wa-'

'Shut up!'

She vigorously blew on the soup twice and shoved the spoon into his mouth. Flustered by her thoughts, she spilt some soup again. But this time, it had stained Takumi's dress shirt.

She gasped and reached for the tea towel.

'Sorry,' she muttered, her blush was brighter than the sun setting behind her.

He smiled at his adorable wife wiping his shirt. 'Help me take it off?'

Blushing even more, she timidly looked up and asked, 'Do I have to?'

He grinned at her and opened his mouth to speak.

'I get it! I get it! I have to look after you because you're hurt!'

'That's my Misa-chan.' He began petting her head. Time stopped for them and they stared into each other's eyes. Misaki was so grateful to have a husband like Takumi. He was always patient and kind to her. He could read right through her and catered to her every need. Misaki didn't know why he would have ever wanted to marry her; she was always hot-headed and stubborn.

Takumi, on the other hand, felt like the luckiest man on earth. He had a wonderful wife who was independent and strong-willed. She could do almost everything herself whilst juggling the stress and pressure from her workload. Misaki was truly caring at heart but he knew she was too embarrassed to express her affection directly. She had always been very shy when it came to anything romantic and Takumi didn't mind initiating things in their relationship. Her smiles could melt anyone's heart. But Takumi was very possessive. He didn't want other men be seduced by his Misa-chan.

The sunset was truly romantic, setting the mood of the young newly-weds. They both wished time could have stopped then.

Misaki broke away eye-contact and reached up to the first button. Embarrassed, she bit her lower lip, something that made Takumi slightly turned on. She continued to unbutton his shirt and felt the piercing stare of her husband. He was very still and watched her unbutton his ruined shirt.

'Don't stare at me like that you pervert.'

He tilted her chin towards him. He furrowed his brows. 'Don't be so sexy then.'

She looked away and blushed. 'Stop that you alien.'

She freed the last button and opened up to the expanse of his chest. She realised what she had done and quickly closed his shirt again.

'Finish what you've started Misa-chan.'

She blushed at the low-tone of voice he used. It wasn't fair of him to use his bedroom voice.

With trembling hands, she opened the shirt again. 'L-lift your arm.'

Takumi obediently lifted his good arm and watched as Misaki gently pulled the sleeve out of his arm. She leaned over his frame to pull the shirt around from the back and jolted when he kissed her neck.

'Stop that you pervert.' She pushed his chest away with one hand. Unfortunately, she had forgotten that he was bare-chested. She retracted her hand but Takumi caught her left wrist with his right hand.

'I like it when you touch me.' He purred. He guided her hand to rest it on his shoulder. She blushed. 'Now continue.'

She obediently began moving his broken arm out of the other sleeve. Takumi's grip on her other hand made the process harder.

'There you go, you pervert. It's done. Now let go of my hand!'

Takumi let go of her hand, but before she could pull away, he threaded his fingers into her hair and leaned in for a kiss.

'Thank you, my wife.'

He stood up and balanced the pot and dishes with one hand.

'Wha-where are you going?'

He looked back and smirked at his wife. 'I'm going to cook up a feast for my lovely wife of course.'

Misaki threw the shirt at the back of his head. 'I knew you could do everything yourself!'

* * *

I plan on super duper editing this some time soon. ;)

Thank you for reading!


End file.
